


December Dream

by 4PENuts



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4PENuts/pseuds/4PENuts
Summary: An impulsive “healing” trip became more than what she bargained for.
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Reader
Kudos: 12





	December Dream

_ Ah, just like I remembered. _ She takes a deep breath and closed her eyes just as the salty air wafted around her. This beach vacation has been long overdue she had to stop herself from crying out of happiness. Back in paradise.

Alone.

There’s a certain poignancy to solo trips; experiences that will be hers and hers alone. Free from others’ eyes. Free from their judgment. Free from intrusion. Free to do whatever with abandon.

Nonstop access to one’s thoughts without any interruptions. Granted this time, she just wanted to escape. Spontaneously booking this flight with no preparation and during low season – thank God the weather cooperated – is so unlike her. But she needed this. She wanted to heal.

Because it’s December again.

What was once a happy month for her – it’s her birthday month, and it’s the holiday season – is long gone. Because he was gone from her life last December.

While she knew he’ll never be back, she cannot stop herself from thinking about him from time to time. She knows…deep inside…that he’s looking at her down from heaven. That he is happy. But still, it pains her that she cannot see him anymore.

She takes another deep breath before opening her eyes, fully expecting to see the crystal blue waters right in front of her. But she visibly jumps back as a pair of worried dark brown eyes disrupted her line of sight.

Dark brown eyes coupled with a head of – purple hair?

“Miss, are you okay?” He asks softly, his worried eyes met hers.

She clears her throat and reaches for the almost-empty glass of sangria perched on the small table beside her. “Um, yeah I’m okay.”  _ Move on, buster, I’m having a moment. _ She is offended – on behalf of her personal space. God knows how long he has been staring at her while her eyes are closed.

“It’s just that…” His eyes scans across her face. “You just looked so sad. And uhm, your arms were outstretched.”

_ Fuck _ . Was her arms outstretched during that moment? She had no idea of the scale of her internalization to be honest. “Anyway, it’s none of your business.” She empties her glass of sangria. No need to get testy. He shouldn’t ruin her vacation.

And while he sure was being intrusive, she strangely believes that he was sincere in his concern. Weird. She knew the guy for barely a minute, but she has this feeling that she can trust him.

A slight flush covers his cheeks, but his entire face brightens at the same time and whoa, she was not prepared for the complete transformation. Why, his eyes almost disappeared, his entire face crinkling with glee. Like a puppy. “Yeah, sorry, I’ve been told that I can be pretty nosy at times.” He scratches his head, and she wonders why it was purple in the first place. He clears his throat, gesturing to the cabana seat beside her, “do you mind?”

The guy didn’t even bother to hear her reply. Her mouth was agape as he lies down comfortably on the seat next to hers, calling a waiter to order a bottle of beer. His purple hair is glistening – maybe he went for a quick swim and she didn’t notice. “Uh, I’m sorry sir…?”

“Bobby. Just call me Bobby.” He half smiles at her.

“Bobby.” She echoes. Like is that even his real name? And why should that matter? “Uh, maybe you didn’t notice but I’m vacationing by myself for the next two weeks and I hoped for...peace and quiet.”

He stares wordlessly at her and she felt like she’s being put under a microscope. “Oh, like a healing trip?” He cocks an eyebrow before thanking the waiter for the bottle of beer. He was also given a glass with ice but he opted drinking straight from the bottle.

_Stop it_. Her inner voice is warring with her eyes as she focused on Bobby while he takes a long drink. How juvenile is she to look at a man’s throat? And a man she barely knew at that. “Yes, it’s a healing trip.” Damn if her voice did not sound strained.

He stares off in the distance, contemplating. “That’s nice…I’m alone too. Sort of a healing trip like yours.”

“Then I guess you understand why this conversation need not go on any further.”

He smiles again. _Why is he always smiling?_ “On the contrary, all the more that we should be together!”

_This guy is nuts._ “I don’t understand –"

“You’re staying until the end of December right?” She nods in reply. “I’m staying until the middle of next week. Another day stewing with my thoughts and I’ll go insane. Surely you don’t want that to happen to you? How about let’s spend…time…with each other? I just want to preoccupy myself before going back to reality.”

“If you’re planning an easy lay, Bobby, you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

That got a deep laugh out of him. “No, I mean it. I just need to talk to someone while doing all the activities the resort has to offer. There are hardly any guests here, and I’m going crazy. At least someone to save me if ever I drown.” He chuckles. “As for the easy lay…I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. It’s a free country. And this resort has tight security. You can call on them whenever you want.”

She remains skeptical about the random proposition. This is not what she wanted but –

“C’mon,” He shakes his hair playfully, trying to dry them off but making it more unruly in the process. “How about making your December count?”

_ Deal. _

Looking back, her vacation was a blur. She spent almost every waking moment with Bobby in that island. His humor is contagious, she cannot help but laugh the entire time. He was also a big liar – he’s an excellent swimmer and he definitely did not need any saving.

And at the same time, especially when they were having dinner or drinking themselves to (almost) oblivion that he becomes sentimental. His eyes shining as he relays stories about his nephew, about his doting mother, and his clingy group of friends who are waiting back home.

He did not push. Didn’t ask why she needed to go on this healing trip. She wanted to tell him, but the timing just isn’t right. There were moments that they just sit in companionable silence, listening to the waves crash against the shore. Almost touching but not quite. He stayed true to his promise.

He only broke it the night before he left, when he clasped her hand and placed a light feather-like kiss on her forehead. “I hope I made your December count.” He murmured.

She brushes a stray tear that escaped her eye, willing herself to snap back to reality as her plane touched down the tarmac. She is back from that magical island. Back in the capital. And he has been gone from her life for four days.

She ambles through the luggage counter, waiting for her bag to arrive. She was about to grab the handle of her bag when an outstretched arm beat her to it.

“Hey, that’s—” Her words died as soon as she faced him. Him smiling. She will never forget that smile.

“Hi,” He greets shyly, “I’m Jiwon, but my friends call me Bobby.”

His eyes twinkled, “so…what are your plans for January?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a Christmas gift to a friend back in 2018...was supposed to publish it last month but I forgot hihi


End file.
